Bellum Aeternam
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: Cosmos and Chaos. From the nothing they were born, they shall never return. They will build, and they will destroy. Sisters, turned against each other in the eternal war.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>A child. That's what she was. Lost in the dark without a mother, only her sister to rely on. It was a scared, silent existence as she clutched to her older sister, her only companion. The two remained closer than possibly thought, merely standing on their patch of tan land, blue, pink and green floating around them.<p>

The child was sitting on the ground, rocking from side to side, trying to end her boredom. Her head moved along with her body, a couple of beats behind the rest of her body.

"I want to do something," she finally decided, leaning in towards her sister, who was standing at the other end of their plot.

Her fellow silver-haired beauty spun around rapidly to face her sister, revealing they were twins- identical in every sense of the word. The girl's older sister chuckled. "What?" she asked doubtfully, harsh undercurrents in her voice. "What do you propose we do? If you haven't noticed, there's-" A thought occurred to her. It was a thought she had been playing with for a while, but her sister would surely disapprove. Then again, she could always spin it so dear little sister would be happy. "Actually, Cosmos, I was thinking we could create something."

"Create?" Cosmos asked with interest, standing up. She took a few steps towards her sister, excitement sparking in her eyes. "What do you mean 'create' Chaos?"

"We make something out of this mess," Chaos explained. "We make this a place for others to live- so we won't be alone."

Cosmos gasped excitedly and hugged her sister. "Oh, Chaos, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" she cheered.

"But we must make sure these creatures are not stronger than we," Chaos warned. "For if they are, they may rise up against us and threaten out lives."

The look of joy in Cosmos's eyes was immediately replaced by fear, and she nodded obediently. "But... maybe we can make multiple places for others to live. They could live on their own pieces of land, surrounding a light." The look in Cosmos's eyes once again turned dreamy.

"You will be making this place as much as I will, Cosmos," Chaos reminded her. "You get to help decide what goes in it."

"Let's do it!" Cosmos giggled before raising one hand towards the sky.

Chaos hid the evil smirk on her face and raised one hand as well, grasping Cosmos's. "Chaotic Power!" she called out.

Taking that as her cue, Cosmos took a deep breath and yelled to the air, "Cosmic Power!"

An explosion threatened to force the two apart, but they kept their hands latched together. Both closed their eyes, blinded by the flashing lights surrounding them. Slowly, warily, Cosmos opened one eye, causing her to gasp and open both eyes. "Chaos, look!" she exclaimed, smiling at the sight before them. The land they had been standing on turned green, and the texture of it tickled Cosmos's feet. Above them, they saw a pure blue color, a yellow sphere illuminating all around them.

"It's... beautiful," Chaos said in shock. Had her little sister really been strong enough to negate all she had tried to make the world?

"Let's call this place... Earth," Cosmos decided, giggling. "Yes. Earth."

"Very well," Chaos agreed, nodding. "But we must get rid of that infernal light." She gestured to the yellow sphere in the sky, causing Cosmos to look at her like she had grown a second head.

"You can't get rid of it!" Cosmos claimed. "It's so beautiful, and warm!"

The two girls heard a moaning from a few feet away, causing both to turn abruptly. "It worked!" Cosmos exclaimed, running up to the sound of the moaning. "Are you okay?" she asked the creature before her. It had shining green eyes and dark brown hair, and it looked quite a bit like her... but different.

"Who are you?" the creature asked. "And... who am I? What's going on?"

"Uh-oh," Cosmos said, giggling slightly. She turned towards her sister. "Chaos, it seems we have forgotten to give them names!" Turning back to the creature, she said, "My name is Cosmos. You are... a man. You will be called... David."

The man tilted his head. "And just who are you to decide what I will be called?" he asked defiantly.

"My sister and I created this place," she explained. "And its inhabitants." She looked the man up and down, a small smile on her face. "I'm rather glad we did."

Both man and goddess blushed at the statement, and the two leaned in towards each other. Just before the two could kiss, Chaos's voice interrupted.

"Come, sister, we must apply order to this land," she said, reason in her voice. "If we don't who knows what could happen? These creatures are without a ruler, and that would only lead to madness."

Cosmos, having no idea what her dear sister was up to, nodded and got to her feet, her white dress, just barely brushing the ground. "Coming," she stated calmly. Turning back to David, she smiled. "Good bye, David. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"And you," David whispered as the goddess ran off.

Cosmos caught up with her sister, and the two began walking in the direction opposite of David.

Cosmos stood there, her eyes wide in horror. It had only been a year since Cosmos and her sister had created this planet, and since then, many solar systems and galaxies had been created. Yet in all this time, Cosmos had not expected the sight before her.

Chaos was kicking an unarmed, unguarded soldier- soldiers being a concept Chaos had thought of- in the stomach after abuse that had clearly been going on for a while.

"Chaos!" Cosmos exclaimed, pulling her sister away from the innocent man. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"This man broke one of our laws," Chaos accused.

"And what law is that?" Cosmos demanded. "No broken law warrants this abuse." In a hushed tone, she added in, "Chaos, these people, they have treated us as deities. And this is how you repay them?"

"We _are_ deities," Chaos hissed, ripping her arm away from her sister. "This man did not bow before me, and for that-"

"You _beat_ an _innocent_ man because he did not _bow before you_?" Cosmos demanded. "No man, woman or child should have to bow before us, Chaos." Cosmos looked to the weakened soldier. "Go to my personal medic. Tell her I sent you," she ordered kindly.

The man fumbled to his feet and left the room, allowing the sisters to talk without interruption. "What were you thinking?" Cosmos asked.

"These _mortals_ need to learn some respect," Chaos spat. "Especially that little toy of yours, David."

"David is no plaything," Cosmos hissed angrily. "I love him. I'm starting to wonder if you even know what love is. These people should not have to bow down to us. We are all equals."

Chaos let out a dry laugh. "We are far from equals, dear sister. We will live forever. They all, even your plaything, will wither and die," she claimed.

"What happened to you?" Cosmos demanded. "You have lost yourself to power and greed. I suggest you take some time to recover your lost sense of morals." The ultimate force of good began to walk away.

"Cosmos, I have not changed since we created this world," Chaos warned, causing her sister to stop and turn around.

"Excuse me?" Cosmos asked in shock.

"You always were naïve, dear sister," Chaos smirked. "You are a dead woman. You and everyone you care about on this planet. While you were off gallivanting with your mortal, I was building a whole other world you didn't even know about. I have a planet of followers ready to back me up, and at least half the people on this planet will follow me as well. So be ready. You won't know when, and you won't know how, but you are going down."

With that, Chaos disappeared, leaving behind a shocked sister.

* * *

><p>Hello there, everybody. I just came up with this little idea while I was writing <em>The Book of Changes<em>. I always loved the idea of Cosmos and Chaos as sisters, and I thought about the idea of gradually moving from sisters- twins- to bitter enemies. Now, this does not go into much detail, as it will be explained in _The Book of Changes_, but I thought it'd be interesting to give everyone a little preview of what's to come. This will be a two shot, and the next chapter will be focusing on the preparations for battle that Cosmos goes through.

Please review!

Squirrel


	2. Chapter 2

rainediamond: Thanks, and David is just a romance interest for Cosmos. I couldn't help but see her falling in love (or at least getting a crush) within seconds of her creating Earth. And he might indirectly play a role later on in _The_ _Book of Changes_.

Chicwa88: Aw, thank you. If you want to read more about the whole Cosmos/Chaos dynamic, you can read _The Book of Changes_ when it comes out (shameless plug).

* * *

><p>Cosmos kept her lips pressed into a thin line as she stared at the sword the Terrans had prepared for her. It was made of the best metals found: an alloy of steel, gold, silver, titanium and tungsten. It sliced through diamond with ease, making it the strongest, sharpest sword that had been created on Earth thus far.<p>

"Are you okay?" David asked from behind her. Cosmos turned around to see his concerned face.

"I'm fine," Cosmos lied. In truth, she felt horrible. Her sister declared war on her, and Cosmos couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her stomach as they came to the one year anniversary of their falling out.

David practically read her mind and embraced her in a hug. "No matter what happens, I will always love you," David declared, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," Cosmos whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you, too. But... if this doesn't turn out well, and Chaos wins..."

"-which she won't," David assured her.

"-you need to run away from here. She will kill you in an instant," Cosmos insisted. "Do you understand?"

"You will make it out of this," David promised.

"But if I don't," Cosmos reiterated, staring at David intently.

"Okay," David yielded.

As David left the room, a close friend of theirs, Theon, walked in. Cosmos turned towards him. She smiled a small, sad smile at him. "Hello, Theon," she whispered.

"Hello, your majesty," he replied with a bow.

Cosmos' smile grew a bit. "Theon, we are close enough friends that you mustn't bow," she told him.

"I suppose," he agreed, walking towards Cosmos. "I just hope that you won't think less of me when I do this." Now standing right before her, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. It was chaste, nothing more than two pairs of lips pressing against each other. Yet in that second, Cosmos felt his love for her surging through the kiss.

The two pulled apart, and Cosmos looked up to Theon in wonder. "I've been wanting to do that since I first met you," he confessed.

"I... I had no idea," she whispered, at a complete loss for words. And she didn't object as Theon leaned in to kiss her again. In fact, her eyelids closed in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Cosmos let out a nervous breath as her friend, Melanie, fastened the clasp on the right shoulder of her uniform.<p>

"Are you scared?" Melanie asked.

Cosmos turned to brunette, pony-tailed girl. "No," she replied. "I'm not scared because you love Xander."

Melanie furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding the goddess's explanation.

"My sister missed this little thing that I worked into the grand design when it was being built," Cosmos explained. "What she didn't know was that as long as people love, the light will win, for _love_ is the light. And even if this battle does not turn out well, we will be reincarnated again and again until we get it right, so long as someone on this planet loves."

Before Melanie could reply, a horn sounded. Chaos was attacking. There was no time left for just talking. Now, the war would begin.


End file.
